1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known an electronic apparatus (a projector) which modulates light which is incident from a light source unit using a light bulb, and projects the modulated light as image light onto a screen using a projection lens. An electro-optical device (a liquid crystal device) provided with an electro-optical material (for example, liquid crystal or the like) between an element substrate and an opposing substrate may be used as the light bulb of the projector, for example. It is desirable that the projector be capable of projecting a brighter image, and there is demand to realize high efficiency for light utilization in the liquid crystal device used as the light bulb.
Therefore, there is proposed a configuration designed to improve the efficiency for light utilization in the liquid crystal device by providing prisms (reflecting portions) on one of the element substrate or the opposing substrate, causing the light which is blocked by a light shielding layer, of the light incident on the liquid crystal device, to reflect on the prisms, and allowing the reflected light to enter opening regions of pixels (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-233378). In the projector disclosed in JP-A-2007-233378, the F number of the projection lens is set to 1.4.
Incidentally, there is a projector referred to as a short-focus projector which is capable of projecting an image of the same size onto a screen from a position closer than normal. A projection lens with an F number of 1.4 or less is not appropriate for the short-focus projector due to great aberration; thus, a projection lens with an F number of 1.5 or greater is used for the short-focus projector. However, since the acceptance angle of the projection lens decreases as the F number of the projection lens increases, the amount of light that is subjected to vignetting by the projection lens (light which is not used) increases, and the brightness of the image is reduced. Therefore, there is demand for a short-focus projector which is capable of displaying a brighter image by reducing the amount of light that is subjected to vignetting by the projection lens while increasing the efficiency for light utilization in the liquid crystal device.